


Royal Kitty

by meowmewpurr



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmewpurr/pseuds/meowmewpurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royalty Prompt: When I took the job as Royal Pet Caretaker I didn't expect to be taking care of literally 10 cats. Why do you have so many?!<br/>Ship: 00Q aka James Bond/Q</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Oh. Dear. _God_.

 James' mouth gaped as he entered the Prince's room. Everywhere he looked, the was a mass of fur. Two cats on the bed, two on the windowsill, one lounging on a dresser, two stretched across shelves, one curled up by the door and two playing with a mouse toy on the carpet. Where did the Prince have room to live?! He sighed and set down his suitcase on the bed, causing a black cat with long fur to open a lazy yellow eye. Last week he was one of the best agents in the world. Now, he's a bloody caretaker for _ten cats_. He noticed none of the cats had collars. Great. James was about to get started when he heard someone come in.

 He turned around and saw the Prince. James bowed, his suit crinkling a bit as he stared at the loafers of the young man before him. The Prince giggled.

 "You don't have to bow, sir." He said, smiling.

 "Of course, young Prince." James replied, straightening up and looking the man over. He didn't look princely, but he was attractive. His black hair was tousled in waves, and he wore a sweater vest over a dress shirt. Simple slacks, and bloody loafers. No, not princely at all. Well, except for the small golden crown on his head.

 "Please, don't call me Prince. Call me Q." Prince Q said. "You are the new caretaker for my cats yes?"

 "Yes, I am."

 "Well, then we are already on a personal level. You see," He knelt down to pick up and stroke an orange tabby. "My cats are very important to me. They're my babies. I want them to be in the best hands possible." Q looked up at him. "That's why I wanted you, 007. You are the best we have, so I can only trust them with you."

 "I understand, Q." The name rolled off his tongue nicely. James cleared his throat. "So, er, would you like to introduce me to your children?"

 Q giggled again. "Alright then..." He pointed to the cat he was holding. "This is Lily. She's one of the sweeter ones." He then gestured to the two on the bed. "The black one is Figaro, he's the oldest, and the gray one is Marie." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "She has a crush on Figaro. They're always together." James chuckled, partly because of the 'secret' but mostly because of the way Q characterized his cats.

 Q set Lily down and strolled over to the window. He pointed to a Siamese. "She's Mali and the white one is Lunar. He's a bit irritable." James grinned in response as Q turned towards the dresser and shelves. He lovingly pet a hairless sphinx. "This is Osiris. He's named after an Egyptian god. The calico above him on the shelf is Rosette, and her brother Thomas is next to her." He then turned and smiled at the last two brown Maine coons on floor. "And this is the dynamic duo, Atticus and Augustus. They're best friends."

 James grinned. "So, when were they fed last?"

 "Two hours ago. Their bowls are located in the dining room."

 "Good. Can I make a suggestion?"

 "Sure."

 "We need to get them collars. To tell them apart." Q looked confused.

 "What do you mean 'tell them apart'? They are each clearly different."

 James' mouth twitched. "So that _I_ can tell them apart." Q nodded and gave his consent.

 Off they were to the pet shop.


	2. The Pet Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm American, and I don't understand British currency. Apologies.

  Bond quickly learned that Prince Q wasn't as posh or prissy as the other royals. Q actually preferred to roam the streets of London, smiling at strangers beneath his disguise. He had removed the crown, tucked his wavy hair under a beanie, and hid those shining eyes behind sunglasses. Bond found it hard to look away from the cute young man. Their eyes met briefly once or twice as they walked down the bustling sidewalk, resulting in both men looking away with a bright blush.

  
  When they arrived at the shop, Bond quickly picked up a basket and linked his arm with the Q's. When the prince looked at him questioningly, James simply stated that it was for 'precautionary purposes' and 'security reasons'. Q just smiled softly and turned to take them down an aisle full of cat collars. Bond looked down at the younger man's eyes as they lit up. He sighed and grinned.

  
 So it begins.

  
  Q rushed over to a black leather collar with small diamonds. "This would look perfect on Figaro!" He gushed and tossed it in the basket. James just laughed as collars started flying into the basket, some missing and having to be picked up. Q looked at the collars with a sparkle in his eye, their arms still linked despite his constant stretching. Bond couldn't help think about how much he enjoyed this, spending time with Q. He was sweet, and utterly adorable. James was shaken out of his thoughts when the prince tugged at his arm. He looked down and saw Q smiling at him.

  
 "I have all the collars!" He said cheerfully. James smiled warmly back.

  
 "Let's check out then."

  
  The two strolled up to counter, chatting quietly. James pulled out the collars one by one and put them on the counter as Q admired them. The cashier looked at them strangely, and started ringing them up. Her name tag read: Emily.

  
 "I see you two are cat enthusiasts..." She said casually, glancing at the pair and brushing a brown lock of hair behind her ear.

  
 "Yes, we are." Q said smiling. Bond frowned and raised a brow at him.

  
 "I thought so. I see couples like you coming in to pick stuff out all the time. My girlfriend and I are the same way. It's cute."

  
  The men glanced at each other and Bond cleared his throat. "Oh, er, we're not together."  
Emily shrugged as she looked at their arms and the blushes on their cheeks. "Could've fooled me." She then looked at the register. "Oh, and that'll be 56 pounds."

  
  Q gave her a credit card and Bond picked up the bag of collars. When the Emily returned the card, they thanked her and left. Both men had some things to think about when they returned home.


End file.
